Unearthed
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: The name Rose means a lot in the Moroi/Damphir world but Roseline wishes everyone would stop comparing her to Rose Hathaway. Even tho she says their nothing alike she's falling for Damon, a guardian at the school. In between all that she has to save Sophia a spirit user. During this her secret is unearthed, How will Rose react to everyone knowing the truth about her, and her fathe?
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, huh? The last Rose I taught beat my arse, I sure hope you half as good as her or else your dead" I simply stared at my combat training teacher, or Guardian whatever they like to be called. Ever since I started here (And that's been like 30 minutes ago) I have had everyone tell me about the "Last" Rose who went here. She changed the world, and is the Guardian of the Queen. I also know Im going to be nothing like her and im god dam glad about that! From what I heard because of her a lot of people were hurt, a lot were saved as well but I wouldn't be able to hurt others like she did,im not strong enough. Besides that I also heard she had dark hair , while I have fair. She has tanned skin and im pale. Her eyes were brown but mine are green and blue with bits of hazel around the pupils.

About 3-ish weeks ago I was attacked by Strigoi, I was found ,not long after being taken, by the Academy's Guardians. They were there to save some royal dude that had been kidnapped. That's when they found out I was a Dhampir, my father is a Moroi, unfortunately he's also a drunk and outta the picture. Its just me, my mum, step dad , and little brother. So I never knew what I was evidently I never got Guardian training. So here I am at St. Vladimir's Academy, getting the training even though im 8-ish years behind every one else. Im not only doing the lesson's I have after school sessions (on all subjects) everyday as well as Sunday which Is my only day off.

"Oi Cameron, what are you doing here! The Moroi class is down the corridor" The combat Guardian shouted at a tall boy with jet black hair and jade green eyes, who was talking with a small , pretty girl, who was wearing very little clothing. He wore a black leather jacket, black sleeveless top and dark blue jeans. The only light thing on him was some kind of bracelet, with a crest in graved. The boy waved sarcastically at the Guardian as he walked out the room. The guardian sighed "I wish he was more like his mother." he mumbled. As if he'd forgotten I was there , he walked off. I stood there like a plum , watching all the other students fight, and dam they were good fighters! This one boy fought like a champion. The poor girl who was fighting him, couldn't get a single blow. Every time she went to hit him, he moved and got her instead. He'd finished fighting way before any of the other and as he looked up he saw me gawping at him. He grinned as he walked over to me "So you're the new kid Rose" He said , I wasn't sure if it was a question but I nodded anyway. "Im Alex. So Rose short for something?" He asked "Yes" I said. He waited for me to elaborate, when I didn't he said "So what's it short for?" I sighed "Its short for Rosaline" He nodded. "The girl your get compared to her name was Rosemarie" Then he walked off.

When that lesson had finished I walked to my after school sessions. My tutor is some guy named Damon Ashford. When I told the small girl from combat training class, Misha his name she giggle and told me that he was fricking awesome! And I was so going to hurt when he'd finished with me. So I've got a lot to look forward to. I walked absent-minded to the gym area I was meant to have my lessons and walked smack bang in to someone. He had dark hair, styled so the longest bit reach about half way down his neck. With lushes dark hazel eyes that you could fall in to. His face was sharp, my eyes retraced every detail. "Rose?" he asked steadying me as I bounced off him. In my head I said "How do you know my name?" And he answered with "Because you're my soul mate" but in reality he answered with "Im Guardian Ashford" What! My devil of a trainer is this super hot guy. He hardly looked 20 let alone 27, blushes deeply because of my earlier thoughts and my stupidity for not knowing who he was. "Oh erm, Hi" I gave a small wave of my hand. "Hello" He said politely , then he let go of my arms. Swaying slightly I took a few steps backwards. "Well I think we should start with the basic's, Do you have training gear yet?" He asked turning back around. I shook my head "Guardian Alto said he'd get me some stuff sorted for tomorrow" I said. Damon sighed "Well I guess we'll start with running then."

Six laps later, I found myself sweating like a pig. I was breathing heavily and Damon said "We've got a lot of work to do" I just looked at him. He hadn't broken a sweat, in fact , he looked bored. That look was all I could think about as I walked back to my dorm. How on earth can these people be so, so super human? Lost in thought yet again, I hardly noticed the girl crying, until she ran right in to me. "Sorry" she mumbled. The girl ran right past me. I barely had a look at her but I knew she was stunningly beautiful. She had extremely long black hair, plaited down her back. ocean blue eyes, with tears running out of them. I looked over the way she'd run from and saw the boy from earlier Cameron. He was stood with his arms crossed "What you looking at?" He shouted at me. I just turned my head and carried on walking like I'd never seen the crying girl.

The next day as I walked to my before school sessions I saw the girl who was crying yesterday, I don't know why but I called out to her. "Hey," I said jogging over to her "You bumped into me yesterday, you were crying" The girl blushed "Im sorry about that I hope I didn't hurt you." I waved her comment about being hurt away and said "No worries, I was just wondering if your all right?" Confusion shone in the girls eyes replaced with gratitude. "Im fine , thank you." "Oh good, im Rose by the way." I said turning away "Sophia" she replied. "It was nice to meet you Sophia" I shouted over my shoulder as I jogged to the gym.

As I walked in the gym , something neon coloured came flying towards my face. I caught it just before it hit me "What the hell" I shouted at Stan Alto, who had thrown the bag at me. "Its your training gear" he said simply , thenDamon said "Go change" I walked all the way to the changing room, grumbling about how stupid this school and its Guardians are. So I was in a pretty foul mood by the time I walked back into the gym to face Damon. He taught me some basic moves , when fighting and then told me that next time we'd do some more running. I went through the rest of my classes getting my butt kicked. Right up in till lunch, Misha in formed me that all seniors have the same classes. Which lightened my mood a little at least I won't be getting my arse handed to me 24 hours a day, just most of them. "Hello Rose" Sophia said from behind me. "Hi" I said smiling. "Erm.. Can I sit with you" she asked a Misha jumped up "Of course!" She said with a delighted squeal. "Sophia is a royal Moroi," One of Misha's friends whispered to me "Royal's don't usually sit with us" Sophia clearly uncomfortable with all the attention moved closer to me. "Is she always like this ?" She asked watching Misha practically jump with joy. " Honestly I don't know her that well, but yeah I think she is "

After lunch I walked with Sophia and Misha to some Animal care class, on the way there Misha bumped into Cameron. "Oi, watch where your going. Scum!" He shouted at her. Looking like she was going to cry she mumbled sorry. Everyone was adverting there eyes from looking directly at him, everyone but me. As he spotted this he went to me "you got something to say" Clearly expecting me to look away like I did when he shouted , when I first saw Sophia he started to walk away in till I said "You know your kind of a dick" There was a small collection of gasp's. "What did you say?" Cameron growled. "I said your kind of a dick" I repeated. "Do you know who your talking to , my mother is queen Vasilisa Dragomir!" I blinked "Doesn't change the fact that you're a dick, explains it but doesn't excuse it." I Said then I turned on my heels and walked right past him, towards my class.


	2. Chapter 2

People were still talking about my encounter with Cameron a week later. "God I wish they'd just shut up!" I complained to Misha

"Ha you have got to be kidding me. No one has ever spoke about me so much, I wish it'd never stop!" she replied. Just then Sophia came running in

"Guys, I have this royal thing I have to go to, and I thought one of you might want to come along with me" she said shyly. Keeping my mouth shut because I knew Misha was really into the royal thing, I flipped the page of the magazine I was reading.

"Oh my gosh I would love too!" Misha squeled then she stopped suddenly "Wait im on holiday for the next 2 weeks, its not then right?" Misha pleaded

"Oh Misha im sorry." Sophia mumbled. Looking at me Sophia said "Still will you please come with me Rose" my finger froze mid-turning of the page.

"Im not very good at this royal Moroi stuff" I said simply. "Neither am I , that's why I really need a friend there. Please Rose"

sighing I said "Fine" Misha and Sophia squealed as they discussed "The awesome dress" they saw that would "So suit" me.

Changing the subject I said "Misha where you going on holiday to?"

"To see my family. They can't get Christmas off" Misha reminded me that in 4 weeks are the 2 weeks Christmas holiday. I get to go home to my family, I made a mental note to go Christmas shopping at some point.

"Rose,"

"Huh" I looked up at Sophia

"Aren't you meant to be at your sessions with Damon right now ?" I glanced up to the clock and swore as I rushed out of the room.

Damon's sessions were slowly becoming easier and I could now run 16 laps before passing out (Yup that happened once) but running was pretty much all I could do right now.

"I know im late, sorry" I said as I walked in the gym, fully dressed in work out clothes. Damon glanced up at me as I walked in. He was sat on the bench ,Looking pretty darn good, Reading some book , his legs crossed. Damon towered over me, and im pretty tall at around 6ft but he managed to sit crossed legged, and hunch while looking elegant.

"Your out running again" he said looking back down to his book

"So when am I going to learn how to fight cause the guys in class are kicking my butt" I said stretching.

"Teaching you to fight would take up more of your time, you'd probably be here a hour before school, 2 hours after, and 4 on Sunday"

"I can do that"

Damon shook his head "What about homework and spending time with your friends?" I just shrugged and set out for my run. After training I left Damon alone to read, I started to walk over to Misha's dorm when Cameron waltzed over to me.

"What up ugly?" he said. If looks could kill then the one I sent him would and he did pale but didn't shut up. "Right well here's the thing, everyone expects a brawl from us. Now I heard that Sophie is bringing you to my family's Christmas ball ,next week." He stop waiting for me to admit it, but I was still confused by the Sophie comment. Rolling his eyes he said "Any way , the party falls on Sophie's birthday, she hates having people make a fuss , so we throw a party on the same day for a different reason. So she still gets one but this year I think should be different. After the party I was thinking of inviting Sophie to our pool at the royal court, where she can hang with her mates. Only problem is , I dunno who her mates are. So lets join forces"

slowly I said "Sophie is Sophia right?" waiting for his nodded I then said "The last time I saw you with Sophia she was running from you crying."

"We had an argument. The truth is me and Soph grew up together. She's like my sister" Knowing from my bond with my brother that making family cry happened pretty often. My heart soften, still I wasn't willing to trust him, not after everything.

"Sorry, I don't work well in teams" I said , walking away from him. I heard him call my name but carried on walking. I don't know why but there was just something about Cameron, what ever he did made me want to rip his big , fat head off!

I soon forgot about my conversation with Cameron ,carrying on with my normal day to day behaviour. On way to combat class I walked past Damon. He was stood in the corner, looking silent, deadly and ever so sexy. His eyes were closed but burst open as soon as he heard me walk past. Still for a millisecond I saw him with his eyes shut, his face had lost the tension, and he looked so at peace. The image of him standing there stress less sent butterflies to my stomach. Seeing me he called out.

"Rose" his voice hard.

uh oh im in trouble. "Ye-" I coughed to clear my throat then spoke again. This time louder. "Yeah"

"Cameron and you," He said looking me dead in the eye. I mumbled a yeah then he carried on.

"He is not someone you need to get involved with. In anyway" Involved with, what's he on about? Seeing the confusing on my face, he said.

"I hear a lot, people like to talk and most of what im hearing is about you and Cameron. Some say your dating," Some say we what! There is no way in hell that I would go anywhere near that attention seeking, ergo hugging, little twerp!

Oblivious to my thoughts Damon carried on "Some say the two of you are over due a fight, either way Cameron is not some one for you to be involved with. Have I made myself clear" I nodded, he looked up and started to walk away. I didn't watch him go.

"I've only been here a couple of weeks" I muttered.

It seemed Damon heard me as he looked over his shoulder and said "That's the point" then he left me , facing the corner, looking seriously pissed. Turning on my heels I stormed to combat class. I won my first fight against Misha , picturing Cameron then Damon standing there facing me instead. I fought harder then I ever had and it must have worked. "Good job newbie!" Alex said clapping. Misha went bright red and congratulated me before going to sit in the corner with a bottle of water and a music player. I guess she felt bad because I had been the only person who hadn't beaten her. I felt kind of bad and went over to talk with her as Alex grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? Let go!" I said trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Your getting good, maybe your get good enough to fight me." he said pulling my arm so I stood eye to eye with him.

"As if , I could beat your arse now" I said , knowing full well that it was a lying but, being pissed then someone trying to annoy you again is going to make someone lie.

He grinned at me, I realised that Alex is pretty good looking, if you were into that kind of thing. He had bleach blonde hair, and that surfer dude body , completed with the tan. He had baby blue eyes , framed by thick , black eye lashes. "Don't kid yourself. Your still the Newbie , im just saying you could if you worked hard. So don't go apologizing for making progress" He said as he let go of my arm and walked away. When I turned back to see Misha she had gone but I wasn't that bothered Alex was right, improvement's a good thing. I didn't feel that angry at Damon anymore as well because as much as what he said got to me, he's also taught me. He's one of the most God-like guardians in this place, if he can fight , then he's got my respect. I walked out of combat class in a much better mood.

"Hey sexy" Some guy said standing in front of me so I went smack bang into him. He was sort of good looking with hazel hair and eyes, a tan and plum lips. He also had that im spoilt look, that only rich kids get. I severed away from him, trying to get past but he just kept getting in the way. "Are you trying to get away from me? Now why would you do that? Everything is just Rosy right?" He cackled to himself. Just as I was about to tell him to move before I ripped him apart a young voice called

"Ron, Ronnie where are you" The boy in front of me cursed , he turned and went running towards the voice. I blinked for a few seconds then shrugged it off. Just some dude looking for some fun away from a clingy , whiney girl friend. I carried on walking like it was nothing but I couldn't help the feeling in my pit of my stomach that told me it wasn't nothing, and it wasn't over. Who needs feelings anyway?


End file.
